User talk:Shura LavaHielo
You were changing the language on the page, which is against the rules. English only. Everytime you make an edit that changes the language it has to be undone. It doesn't matter what you were trying to add, if you change the language the edit will be removed.SageM (talk) 18:31, July 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM don't do that again. Don't change the language again. All the pages are in english and only english. This is your final warning on the matter. do so again and I will have to ask the admins to explain things to you.SageM (talk) 19:00, July 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:58, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Add pic, add name/series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, November 28, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:52, December 6, 2017 (UTC) First, I am not asking you to delete them but I am simply marking them for deletion for the admins, whether it does get deleted that the point is up to them but I hold no control over it. Second, Your powers have been deleted before and re-creating them like that isn't exactly going to go unnoticed and let off like that. Third, Your powers seem inaccurate like "Tooth Projection" isn't a bone attack as Bone Bullet Projection exists, and Scale Bullet Projection is just unnecessary so I marked both for deletion but I personally won't be handling their deletions. CrabHermit (talk) 23:31, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ... you might want to add few periods on your text, that was single sentence... Well, of the problems: missing sections/parts, misspelled words, etc. etc., basically if I started to fix them, there's be only few points left of your original page. I can return them, but then I'd just redo pretty much everything. As a personal opinion you could have just added the Users of those pages to Organic Bullet Projection and noted they use teeth/scales. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:20, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much for calling me those things and telling me that your pages don't deserve criticism, unfortunately for you however, your "Tooth Projection" page got deleted which is no surprise, go figure. I may not make too many articles but at least I know HOW to make them and HOW to use a template properly unlike you, speaking of templates, please use this one in your future endeavors: Page Creation and Details. In addition, your grammar is so horrible I had no clue what point you were trying to get across on my talk page besides the fact that you insulted me for marking your page for deletion when it wasn't even completed or made properly. That is really all I have to say, I'd request you'd not insult people because of your mistakes in the future. Much appreciated. CrabHermit (talk) 20:02, December 7, 2017 (UTC) That and using spellcheck would work. Might also want to tell the idea next time to one of the Admins so we can tell if there is already something like that or suggest modifications, quite a few others do that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:01, December 7, 2017 (UTC) That would be a tough ideal but I can suggest looking at how the other Bullet Projection variations appear to be and just copy it from there, you may also need Page Creation and Details for the template, If you have any problems with your grammar, I'll fix the page up for ya so go ahead if you want to make the page. CrabHermit (talk) 00:19, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Please run your ideas by Admin before making page. Elemental Titan was deleted because it's way too specific: bottom line, it's just slapping elemental mimicry on top of other power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, December 8, 2017 (UTC) "Elemental Titan was deleted because it's way too specific: bottom line, it's just slapping elemental mimicry on top of other power." Second line. Now, if you'd told you're planning this power, I'd told you the same but suggested that you could do something broader, something like Elemental Bestiary perhaps, that dealt with cryptids/mythical beings that are made of elements. We have Salamander Physiology and Sylph Physiology at least that would have fitted right in. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:30, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Series isn't optional in pics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:18, December 14, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:58, December 14, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:54, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Series isn't optional in pics. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Series isn't optional in pics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:17, December 19, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:38, December 19, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:12, December 20, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, December 24, 2017 (UTC)